Sun Soaked
by hegawnbadass
Summary: Troy isn't going away for Spring Break. So he gets a job as a pool boy... But guess who else is home for the week? READ! No trailer.. but ten reviews for chapter one will get you chapter two! Will be M in the future.
1. Gussied Guys

**Okay. This first chapter is short.. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I need ten to keep going!! R&R!**

**Chapter One:**

The students sat at their desks in anticipation, waiting for the bell to ring signaling spring break. An echo of tapping pens and pencils chorused through classrooms. Sighs, eye rolls and lip bites filled the school. Some were waiting to catch a plane later that day; some were dreading a week with nothing to do while everyone was away. One of _those _people was Troy. Since his parents took him snowboarding over winter break, they weren't taking him to their tropical get away in Cancun. He was stuck alone in his house for a week. All the students' eyes moved to the clock, with ten seconds left until the bell rang. Troy covered his ears and closed his eyes tight. He could still hear students fixate in their chairs. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Cheers overflowed the school. Laughter filled the halls as students ran to their lockers to grab their books.

"Troy!" Chad called running towards him.

"Hey Chad." Troy said not looking up from his locker.

"What's wrong with you?" Chad asked pushing Troy's shoulder.

"I'm just bummed I'm not doing anything this entire break."

"Yeah man. You just look for one of those jobs. You would make money and have something to do."

"Maybe…" Troy said shutting his locker with his bag.

"That pool boy service, Gussied Guys, is always looking for applicants. Its an excuse to do bare minimum work, and check out girls in their bathing suits." Chad said smirking. Troy looked confused, then shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I could apply for that." Troy said padding Chad on the back. "See you later dude."

Troy's car pulled into the plaza parking lot. He parked his car in the shade and rolled down one of his windows. He stepped down from his range rover and looked around. He saw the video store, a pizza parlor, and a Chinese takeout place. He finally found the sign for "Gussied Guys Pool Boys" and walked over to the door. He saw inside a couple chairs, and a front desk with a woman sitting behind it. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a purple polo to what Troy could see. He walked in and a bell ran as the door opened. The woman looked up and smiled.

"Hi I'm Cassidy, can I help you with something?" Cassidy asked.

"Hi Cassidy, I'm Troy. I was looking to apply for a job as a, uh, pool boy." Troy said feeling a little embarrassed. His cheeks turned red and his eyes drifted to the ground.

"Here Troy; just fill out your information and then Mrs. Boise will look over it and call you tonight." Cassidy said handing Troy a purple clipboard with the application and a pencil. He scanned it as he walked over to sit down in one of the mahogany chairs. He quickly filled out the questions: name, age, number, address, medical condition, relationship status, education, and prior experience. He looked around for gender, then finally put two and two together that only men would be applying for a pool _boy _job, and that any girl with the name Troy, definitely had some issues. He finished the quickly and handed the clipboard back to Cassidy.

"Did you do the back?" Cassidy asked smacking on a fresh piece of gum she had just put in. She flipped it over and the other side was still empty. She handed it back to Troy and giggled. Troy felt embarrassed once again. "Don't worry about it, a lot of people forget to do it… some people avoid it." Cassidy said smirking. Troy thought for a moment; why would they avoid it? He looked over the questions and his eyes widened.

The questions were very uncomfortable, and pretty personal. Do you have at least a six-pack? Are you a virgin? Are you willing to wear briefs on the job? What is your shoe size? There were many others, and Troy dreadfully answered them all. When he finally finished the application, he let out a sigh and walked back over to Cassidy. He handed her the clipboard and pencil. Cassidy took it and flipped it over. She scanned it and a smile crept over her.

"Okay, she'll call you tonight." She said looking up at Troy. Troy started to walk out and as he pulled the door open the bell chimed again.

"Thanks Cassidy." Troy said sending a smile back.

"Bye Troy." Cassidy said in the chilling voice that reminded Troy of every cheerleader in school.

"So I applied for a job." Troy said to his mother over the dinner table.

"That's great! Just for the week?" She asked.

"Yeah… just for the week. If I get it, which I find out tonight, it means I get paid 15 dollars an hour. So if I'm working 4 pools, it should be about four hours a day for 9 days. That's 540 dollars for the week." Troy said drawing numbers into the air.

"You've got this all planned out apparently." Troy's mom said. "So what's the job?" She asked. Troy looked down and fiddled with his fork, pretending not to hear the question. "Troy? What is the job?" His mother asked again sounding more aggressive.

"Oh sorry… it's a manual labor job for this company called Gussied Guys." Troy said still not looking up.

"Oh, I have never heard of that." His mom said finished her plate.

The phone rang twice before Troy ran over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Troy said trying to act very mature.

"Hi, this is Lisa Boise from Gussied Guys, I'm looking for Troy Bolton." The voice said.

"This is Troy." Troy said standing upright.

"Oh hi Troy! This is Lisa Boise; you can just call me Lisa. You filled out an application earlier today and I was calling to tell you…" Lisa said with a pause at the end. Troy's heart started to race. "You start tomorrow." She said. Troy smiled widely.

"Thank you so much." Troy said with joy ringing in his voice.

"Stop by at the shop to pick up your uniform and all the equipment. Do you have any questions?" She said. Troy thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah… Why is it called Gussied Guys?" Troy asked.

"Well, to gussy up is to basically get dressy and look good. All employees besides Cassidy are _guys. _So I just thought it should be Gussied Guys."

"Oh… Okay. Well see you tomorrow then." Troy said slowly taking the phone away from his ear.

"See you tomorrow." She replied. Troy hung up the phone, then did a victory "jig" to show his excitement.

"I got the job!" Troy yelled out to his mom. "I got the job." He said again quietly to himself.

**A/N: So?! How do you like it? Well… the story is written because I was in Barbados while I wrote the entire thing. I won't post the chapters without at least like 10 reviews for each chapter. There is one for every day Troy has a job… once spring break is over… so is the story! So their will end up being 10 chapters in the end…. Possibly 11. And if there is more then 10 reviews for each chapter… potential for a sequel. So now… click go and REVIEW!**

**Also, I just want to say sorry for being a terrible author. I need to fucking update more… school is just really killing me /**


	2. First Day on the Job

**This is a long one! Enjoy! AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW. I need to ten to put up Chapter 3!**

* * *

Troy stepped out of his bed onto the cold marble floor. He scratched his head and yawned, looking into the mirror above his desk. He then walked over to his bathroom, shut the door and turned on the shower. The water trickled down, fogging the mirror and window. He stepped into the cascading water and ran his fingers through his hair. It was shorter since winter was over, and it felt different running his fingers through it. He took the shampoo of the ledge and squeezed it into his other hand. He then lathered it into his hair, scrubbing hard to make it clean as possible. He rinsed out, then put in conditioner, followed by face wash and body wash.

He turned off the water and reached out for a soft white towel. He dabbed his face, and then shook the towel in his hair. He wiped his body dry, and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror at his hair standing up, looking messy. He inspected his chest, turned around and looked at his back. Everything looked fine.

Troy opened the door from his bathroom into his bedroom and walked towards his bureau. He reached for his deodorant and applied it. Then he sprayed on some of his Jean Paul Gaultier cologne on. He grabbed a pair of clothes and threw them on. After he was done getting dressed he went downstairs to grab a couple granola bars and a sandwich he had made the night before.

He ran into his car and drove out of the driveway to Gussied Guys to pick up his uniform and the equipment.

He walked into Gussied Guys and saw Cassidy sitting behind the desk in a bright orange polo, with her hair in a low ponytail and her glasses on.

"Hi Troy, come behind the counter to pick up your stuff." Cassidy said not looking up from the paperwork she was filing. Troy walked forward and stepped behind the counter. He looked around and found the door leading to the back room. He opened the door and walked inside, noticing a woman leaning over a table with her butt towards Troy. The door shut and the woman turned around.

"Oh hello! I didn't hear you come in! You must be Troy. I'm Lisa, the owner of Gussied Guys." Lisa said sticking her hand out in front of her. Troy shook it and nodded his head. "So have you done this before?" She asked Troy.

"No… I'm new to the profession." Troy said, almost making a mockery out of it.

"Well it's really easy. Just use our tools to clean the pool. Be friendly to all the customers because they are responsible for tips at the end of each week. Easy enough?"

"Easy enough." Troy replied.

"Here is your uniform." Lisa said handing Troy the clothing. He unfolded them and saw a pair of navy blue board shorts with the Gussied Guys insignia imprinted on the bottom of the right leg. He unfolded the shirt and noticed it was a100 cotton long sleeved matching shirt. Troy paused and looked at the shirt. How was he supposed to wear a long sleeve shirt in the high 90's? "You can't say I didn't give you a shirt to wear." Lisa said smirking.

"Come over here and get your equipment." Lisa said walking towards a long waterproof bag. "All you have to do is scoop out the junk with the net. There is soap and a scrubber for the crap on the walls. And if you need to, you can set up a vacuum that Cassidy will bring you if you call." Lisa said picking up the bag and handing it to Troy. "That's it! Now let me give you the addresses of all the customers. Once you get there, ring the doorbell and introduce yourself. You spend an hour at each house, because that's all they are paying for. You're ready?"

"Ready." Troy said smiling. He took his uniform with him into the bathroom and changed quickly. He pushed up the sleeves on the shirt, attempting at the easiest idea to stay somewhat cool. Then he took the equipment and ran to his car to start the day.

* * *

Troy pulled into the cobble stone driveway that led to a medium sized house made of a dark brick. There was a pathway to the front door. Troy walked up with the equipment and knocked on the thick door. He stood there for a moment, wondering if the "DePaulo" family was home. He looked around and peeked through a window, falling from the elevated foundation. He stood back up and ran to the door when he heard it open.

"Hi, are you the new pool boy?" Mrs. DePaulo said smiling warmly. Troy noticed two young children behind her, a boy playing on his gameboy, and a young girl blushing as she stared at Troy.

"I am. Hi, I'm Troy Bolton." Troy said sticking his hand out. Mrs. DePaulo took it and shook it, leading him inside.

"Would you like anything to drink, to eat?" She asked curiously.

"No I'm okay. I'm just going to get to work actually." Troy said nodding slowly.

"Alright, well we all usually sit outside by the pool anyways. So you'll have some company. Follow me." She said leading Troy and the children to the pool in the back. They walked out to a stone ground that surrounded the lagoon shape pool. Troy saw Mr. DePaulo sitting in a reclining chair, resting with his designer sunglasses on. Troy walked over towards the pool and set down his tools. He pulled out the net, and then the extendable pole to attach it to. He put the parts together and immediately started to scoop leaves, junk, and crap that had been left in the pool. The pool had looked clean for the most part, but he new that he should make sure it was perfect in the hour he had.

"So are you guys just sticking around for the summer." Troy said the to family, starting to sweat around his neck in the blazing sun, under a long sleeve shit.

"Well on Thursday we are leaving to stay in San Diego for three days, but until then we will be home for the entire time." Mr. DePaulo said to Troy.

"That sounds fun." Troy said, really starting to feel the burn sizzling on his sun kissed skin. They continued their small talk, and Troy was barely able to keep his shirt on for the entire time, but he managed. He packed up his stuff and threw the equipment in the back of the car. He stepped into the hot car and turned it on to start the air conditioner immediately. He looked at the slip of paper and red the name and address. Ms. Lauren Finch, 546 Washington Road.

* * *

When Troy arrived, he was immediately intimidated by the size of the house. It was monstrous. And to think a single woman owned it. She must have been an heiress or _something._ Troy walked to the front door and knocked with the iron doorknocker. He heard heels clunking towards the door, then saw the doorknob turn to open.

"Hi, Ms. Finch. I'm Troy Bolton, your new pool boy." Troy said sticking his hand out.

"Why hello Troy, welcome to my home." Ms. Lauren Finch said. She looked almost as a replica of Michelle Phieffer. She had her hair down and was in a silky gold bathrobe. "Let me take you to my pool in the back." She said taking Troy's hand gently and guiding him into her house. Her hands were frail and cold, she had reminded Troy of an older Sharpay.

Ms. Lauren Finch was 40 and was a Malibu raised child. She was spoiled rotten as a kid and always got what she wanted. She had fallen into a depression in her twenties and was hooked on heroin for three years, when she was offered a job as a reality TV show host. She finally cleaned up her act and got into showbiz, but left soon to "retire" in Albuquerque.

She opened the sliding door to the back of the house and Troy saw the pool spanning back very far. It was a lap pool, very long and sheik.

"There isn't that much junk in it. But I would like to see you clean it anyways since I'm paying you." Ms. Finch said smiling.

"No problem." Troy said taking out his net and starting to scoop. Ten minutes went by and Troy was starting to feel the sun frying his hair.

"Aren't you hot in that shirt?" Ms. Finch asked as she adjusted her big sunglasses on her face.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be any inconvenience." Troy said blushing.

"Oh please Troy, I pay for you to take your shirt off." Ms. Finch said laughing into her magazine. Troy started to feel uncomfortable when he started to feel he was disobeying the customer. Which he was never supposed to do. He grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it off, taking it to his bag and shoving it in. "Very nice." Ms. Finch said lowering her sunglasses for a stare. Troy immediately felt totally freaked out, but weirdly flattered, and then got back to work. Ms. Finch put her magazine away and just stared at Troy, watching his arms flex as he cleaned the pool.

The time couldn't go by any faster. Troy had felt so nervous and intimidated by Ms. Finch he could hardly bare it. The hour was finally over and he was ready to move on.

"See you tomorrow Ms. Finch." Troy said smiling and taking his bag.

"See you tomorrow Troy." She replied winking at him.

* * *

He arrived at the Patens house soon after he left Ms. Finch's because they had lived relatively close. He went in, introduced himself again and got right to work.

He was losing his mind to the chatter of the Patens.

The Patens were Kelsi's cousins on her mom's side. All the Patens talked about _was _Kelsi. Kelsi this, Kelsi that. Troy didn't care! He needed a serious distraction from their yapping. The hour took too long and Troy was very relieved to know he only had one more stop for the day. He looked at the card and saw only an address, no name. He drove straight there, not wasting any time.

* * *

He saw the house number carved into a gate, and read the sign: Evans, daggered into the ground. He took a deep breath and drove in, following down a long driveway to a very large stone house.

He knocked on the grandiose mahogany door. It echoed through the courtyard in the front. A cleaning lady answered the door, recognizing what he was there to do. She gestured for him to follow her, and walked him to the pool out back. He began to sweat knowing that Sharpay could be by the pool, or see him working as a pretty low-income job. But no, Sharpay was probably off in Paris or Hawaii.

The first thing he saw outside was the pool. It was enormous. Spanning almost the entire yard, it glistened in the heat. He could see mirages floating dreamily above the water. He turned to his right to see shiny, tan legs as long as the eye could see. A hand was placed gently on the right thigh, and was tapping their fingers slowly. A magazine was folded back, and a blonde girl hid behind it, holding it with her other hand. She lowered to magazine to look at Troy. No emotion was shown on her face, only the reflection of Troy in her sunglasses.

Without even introducing himself, Troy started to clean the pool in silence. Sharpay could see he looked nervous, and was sweating in his shirt.

"Troy, I'm not 8 you know. You can take off your shirt… I'm sure I've seen better." Sharpay said coldly, not even looking back at him. He rolled his eyes and took off his shirt, throwing it onto his bag. Sharpay slyly peered at him, hiding her maneuvering eyes beneath the glasses. It was silent for about five more minutes, but Troy finally found the courage to say something.

"So why aren't you away or something?" He asked, taking a break for a moment.

"Because apparently I'm 'at distance' with my parents and I'm supposed to rejuvenate myself with peace and family." Sharpay said, putting her magazine down and grabbing a bottle of sunscreen. She squeezed some out onto her hands, and lathered it slowly onto her legs, then her arms and stomach. Troy stared in awe at her toned body.

"So why aren't you playing basketball, or hooking up with the 'future women business leaders of America'?" She asked, sassing him.

"I thought I should keep occupied." He said nonchalantly, returning to his work.

"Sounds like a blast. Checking out girls in bikinis and getting paid to wear close to nothing must be just fabulous." She laughed, stretching her toes. Troy laughed, but then cleared his throat to seem like a professional. It was silent for a while longer, but was broken by a grunt from Sharpay.

"Troy… Will you put some lotion on my back?" She asked, acting as though it was the end of the world.

"Uh… Sure?" He replied walking towards her.

"Ew, go wash your hands first though." She said, waving her hand towards the door. He ran inside and washed his hands in the bathroom, fixing his hair in the mirror and drying off his sweat with toilet paper. Then he ran back, slowing down as he got closer.

"Okay pass it to me." He said, almost sounding as though he was performing a sacred ritual. She handed it to him, and he squirted some out onto his hand. He lathered it onto her hot back, slowly, trying to massage her. She stopped him for a moment, untying the back of her bikini. He continued, with widened eyes. As his hands reached closer to her butt, he began to tense up. She giggled a little; she could feel his palms start to sweat.

"Troy; Can you get the back of my legs?" She asked loudly. He put more into his hand and rubbed it in, feeling the bottom of her supple and perfect butt. He stopped for a moment, as he was about to become stiff… Then his beeper rang, signifying it had already been an hour.

"Shit Sharpay I have to go. My boss doesn't do overtime." He said, running to back up his things. Without even saying goodbye, he ran to his car and drove back to Gussied Guys, having no idea what just happened.

Sharpay sighed…

"That just wont do…" She said taking a sip of her Starbucks iced tea.

Troy slid under his covers, thinking about Sharpay. Her body was running through his mind, and he tried to shake it away. All he could think of was black bikini, and how much he wished he could go into that clean pool with her, slippery with suntan lotion all over their bodies. This break didn't seem that bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Holy shit that was long!! I just finished it! Hahaha.. I've been so bad. I need to finish this story it's so great. PLEASE REVIEW. Remember.. I need ten more before I post the next one!**


End file.
